Au revoir, Capitaine
by ZippoOfQueen
Summary: un O.S sur les dernières pensées de notre capitaine de l'espace, ou comment la légende du balafré s'est éteinte.


_**Disclaimer: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il appartiennent au grand maître Leiji Matsumoto.**_

 _ **(+) Si jamais vous voulez la piste musicale qui m'a inspirée pour écrire ceci, n'hésitez pas !**_

* * *

Voguer au travers de la Mer d'étoiles...Il savait qu'il rendrait certainement son dernier soupir dans cet espace infini, mais il ne pensait pas que ça se ferait maintenant, et surtout pas comme ça.

Il avait le souffle court, son unique oeil rivé sur celui qui venait de le battre a plat de couture. "Foutu humanoïde" pensa-t-il avant de serrer les dents face a à la douleur qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Allongé sur le sol, le commandant humanoïde ayant un pied sur son torse, il se rendit a l'évidence : il s'était fait battre comme un bleu. Il se maudissait tellement en cet instant, puis il dit qu'au point où il en était, il était strictement inutile d'avoir de telles pensées. Le tir de laser qu'il avait reçu en plein plexus solaire avait signé son arrêt de mort. Comme si c'était le tireur qui l'avait décidé, Franklin Harlock Jr sentait que cela serait lent et cruel. Sur le pont de son cher Arcadia, il se surprit à admirer l'espace qu'il connaissait par coeur. Il savait pertinemment qu'il allait rejoindre toutes ces étoiles. Il ne se sentait déjà plus présent dans son propre vaisseau, pris en plein incendie causé par les tirs ennemis de l'embuscade que le gouvernement humanoïde lui avait tendue. Harlock sentait la chaleur des flammes lui carresser la peau, et la fumée commencer a rendre l'atmosphère irrespirable, mais il était plus probable qu'il meure de sa blessure plutôt que d'une potentielle asphyxie. Il entendit un énorme bruit : le moteur principal de l'Arcadia avait sauté suite aux ravages des flammes. De toute façon, il le savait, tout son équipage était parti avant lui, happé par l'incendie destructeur. Comme toujours, il est le dernier de cette équipe a baisser les bras.

Harlock se mit sur le coté,histoire de voir une dernière fois la totalité de la passerelle de commandement. Le mouvement lui avait procuré une grande douleur, et il crachota un filet de sang qui coula jusqu'à sa chevelure épaisse, déjà bien poisseuse à force de trainer dans la marre d'hémoglobine appartenant a Harlock, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir un mince sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Ce vaisseau était devenu sa maison, et Tochiro avait construit ce vaisseau sur mesure. Tochiro...lui aussi avait rendu l'âme dans ce vaisseau, pour au final continuer a accompagner Harlock au travers de l'ordinateur de l'Arcadia. Ensemble dans la vie, ensemble dans la mort... La mort, si proche le rassura sur un point : il allait retrouver tous ceux qui étaient partis en cours de route. Emeraldas, Tochiro, son équipage qui venait de périr et enfin elle, Maya. Celle qui avait été la seule et unique femme qu'il ait jamais aimé. Jusqu'à maintenant, le souvenir d'avoir vu mourir Maya dans ses bras lui avait été toujours très douloureux, mais plus maintenant.

Son sourire avait du agacer profondémment l'humanoïde, car ce dernier lui balança un violent coup de pied dans sa blessure. Harlock en cracha et laissa couler une larme de douleur sur sa joue balafrée.

\- Tu es sur le point de mourir,et tu trouves encore le moyen de sourire ? Tu es encore plus coriace que ce qui j'imaginais. Cela ne te fait donc rien de savoir que tu seras bientot mort, mort à cause de cette "Liberté" que tu t'es attelé a défendre ? demanda l'ennemi

Harlock rassembla ses dernières forces pour lui répondre.

\- Très franchement, non. Je serai mort pour elle, et je pense qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir plus belle mort pour le pirate rebelle que je suis.

L'humanoïde sembla se tendre,décidemment, ce capitaine pirate était vraiment têtu et fidèle a ses idéaux, préférant mourir que de se rendre. "La lâcheté n'est visiblement pas un concept qu'il chérit." constata-t-il.

\- J'admets que tu es un homme avec une force de conviction étonnante et un courage sans pareille.

Harlock ne l'avait pas écouté, contemplant la barre de l'Arcadia. Encore maintenant il pouvait se souvenir de la fierté qu'il avait ressentie quand il l'avait saisi pour la première fois et qu'il avait ordonné le décollage de ce magnifique vaisseau. Cette même barre avec laquelle Stellie s'était amusée, alors qu'elle n'était encore que toute petite. Stellie... Le pirate s'en voulut sur le coup, de devoir la laisser seule, elle qui n'avait que lui pour se soustraire a son quotidien triste et dur, pour la petite fille de sept ans qu'elle était. Il allait devoir laisser son petit ange devenir grand. Cette pensée le désola. Il aurait tellement lui dire plus de fois à quel point il tenait à elle, presque comme sa propre fille. C'est sur cette pensée que le Capitaine du vaisseau de combat Arcadia, Franklin Harlock Jr, rendit son dernier soupir,l'oeil devenant vide. Puis l'incendie fit exploser l'Arcadia.

* * *

Si on lui avait dit que la mort ressemblait à ça, il aurait certainement rit en pleine face de celui ou celle qui aurait dit une telle ineptie. Il ne pouvait même pas décrire ce que c'était, ça n'était pas définissable. Tout ce qu'il reconnu, c'est cette jeune femme a la très longue chevelure blonde. Puis une autre à la chevelure rousse, et enfin un petit homme a lunettes. Derrière eux, une quarantaine de personnes. Alors c'était donc vrai : ils étaient tous là..

La jeune femme blonde, c'était Maya. Elle le fixa, un sourire sur son visage fin. En la regardant, Harlock se rappelait enfin combien il la trouvait belle.

\- On pensait que tu viendrais bien plus tard... Vingt-huit ans, c'est quand même jeune pour l'homme que tu es. Il faut toujours que tu fasses l'inverse de ce qu'on attend de toi..

Harlock lui prit la main, la délicate main de la "Voix De La Liberté" aussi surnommée "La Rose".

\- Je pense que toutes ces années loin de vous ont été suffisantes..Sinon,moi aussi je suis ravi de vous revoir !

Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire franc, ce genre de sourire qui était très très rares quand ils émanaient de lui.

Oui, la légende qui faisait trembler l'espace, rien qu'à la prononciation de son nom, s'était éteinte. Mais avec fierté. Fidèle à ses idéaux quitte a ce que cela le tue. Mais au fond, Harlock était heureux d'être mort de cette manière.


End file.
